


Shave and a haircut

by sloganeer



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With wide open eyes, he watched people's hands, mouths, and made his look the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave and a haircut

Clark learned the world by watching. With wide open eyes, he watched people's hands, mouths, and made his look the same.

The lessons came from his parents first. Martha would sit him at the kitchen table with flashcards and a plate of cookies. Clark looked at the pictures and the letters, then the shape her mouth formed when his mom said the word. When Clark pushed the air from his clumsy lips, the sound was foreign to him, but it made his mom smile. Every word was followed by a kiss or a cookie. At the end of the day, his parents hugged him, and said, "I love you", and Clark knew what it meant.

On the farm, Jonathan taught him which side of the fence to stay on, how to be careful, and how to blend in. There was one lesson that came indoors.

Side by side at the sink, Clark on his stool from the kitchen, his dad shaved while Clark watched. He had a razor, too; no blade because he could still be hurt then. Dragging the razor up his neck, following every one of his dad's movements


End file.
